


He's my hero, thank you very much

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Civil War Team Iron Man, Peter Parker meets the Rogue Avengers, Peter Parker yells at team cap, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Yelling, cap is mean, summaries work better trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: (Post Civil War)Peter meets the Rogue Avengers





	He's my hero, thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I used the term Rogue Avengers, unlike Ex-Avengers, because both teams are still Avengers, who do the same thing as if they were a unified whole, except that they aren't a unified whole.

Peter couldn’t understand how people could hate Tony Stark. And he was a genius. Tony Stark, sure had a rough past, but everyone falls their hardest before doing a complete 180 and living their life to their very best. And when Tony Stark hit his lowest point in Afghanistan and donned the armor, he owned up to his entire past. He always believed that there would always be red in his ledger, even if it wasn’t true. Which, for the record was. 

Peter, and the older man had bonded very closely, sometimes calling each other “dad” and “Peter, you’re my kiddo”. Tony Stark was an essentially happy man. That was until the damn Sokovia Accords were presented. And everything spiraled downhill. 

Friendships were broken. Some beyond repair. At least, that’s what it felt like. An empty void in the hearts of what used to be the mightest team on the planet. It felt wrong, waking up in a place that you knew so well, but the people who belonged there, even if they didn’t, weren’t there. Everyone went their separate ways, and to each, their own blame. 

One man who struggled with the guilt, the loss, the pain, and the betrayal, was Tony Stark. 

All he wanted was to make the world a better place. 

Become the fullest version of himself. 

Make up for his mistakes-Ultron. 

God, Ultron haunted him every single night, but it was karma, for creating a mass murder bot. 

All, the great Tony Stark wanted to try and make the world a better place, and he let go of his ego, the one thing the world seemed to hate him for, to negotiate with the government. 

Also, whenever the world seemed to blame the Avengers, who fought as a group effort, they only seemed to pick on Tony, making him feel like an utter piece of crap? Why? Was it because of his playboy days that he fully recovered from? Or you just couldn’t blame Captain America? Or why not Ultron himself? It’s not like you can program evil, he looked into the entire world’s global access and then decided. 

All things Peter would use against the haters. 

All Steve Rogers had to do was not start a whole criminal chase, and everything would have been okay. But noo, Steve Rogers does whatever he wants, with simply no regards for the consequences!

If that wasn’t America right there, the enhanced teenager would punch his ex-second favorite hero in his unreasonably perfect Brooklyn teeth. Actually, he had a whole bunch to say to all the Rogue Avengers, and he’d be sure to put them exactly in their place. 

Long story short, if Peter Parker ever saw Steve Rogers again, he’d give him a taste of some PSAs. 

And he’d get the opportunity, very shortly. 

.....

The Rogue Avengers, ex-Avengers, whatever you want to call them could really use some help because they found something that resembled Tony’s dream of “something more being out there”, and let’s face it, what are the Avengers without Tony Stark? Long story short, they have been tracking readings of alien life form, except they aren’t the Chitauri, and basically, they need help. And what’s the World’s Mightest Heroes without Tony Stark?

_ Nothing, that’s for sure. _

They were awkwardly shuffling around the large common room, for some reason FRIDAY hadn’t said anything except for a light greeting, which was more than surprisingly expecting the AI to curse them out, throw them out, and threaten them along some form. 

They avoided detection, which would have been  _ really _ awkward, and to their utmost shock saw a curly-haired teenage boy who couldn’t have been older than eighteen. The Rogue Avengers could only look at each other in confusion. 

Who was this young-faced boy?

Maybe an intern? Natasha recalled Tony did have a youth program he started in 2016 for young, genius minds who wanted to make the world an even better of a place. 

Wanda had no comment merely confused as to why this boy had such a high level of clearance. 

Clint just looked plainly at the boy who didn’t look remotely like Stark, too cute the father in him was screaming, and could blink at them plainly. Kinda felt like they’ve met before, but just can’t place the finger on it. 

Sam and Bucky were talking about how weird the kid was just standing there, getting an angry glare and a jab from Wanda. 

Steve knew of his ex-colleague's playboy days and could assume, “Are you Stark’s kid? A one-night stand?”

The way the word “Stark” rolled off Steve’s tongue as if he was spitting venom at someone who he needed help from. Pfft, as if. 

Peter blinked speaking lowly but firmly at the same time, “You’re the Rogue Avengers.” The way the words rolled off his tongue wasn’t a question, or have the usual excitement of an over-hyped fam. The teenager said it as if it was a casual thing to walk into a living room that most definitely wasn’t his (yes it was) and see a few Avengers. 

The next few moments were silent, everyone just awkwardly staring at each other until Clint mumbled, “Hawkward.” 

Natasha and Wanda gave Clint looks who merely shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, “It was getting awkward! So, kid, who are you?”

Peter’s spine straightened addressing Steve in a cold tone, “I am not one of Tony’s playboy days, sir. And Tony hasn’t ever done that since 2008, so I suggest you keep that overly fond tone to yourself.” Peter didn’t intend to be as snarky as his words came out, but continued it anyway. 

The Avengers only blinked at him, surprised by his tone of voice. 

Peter continued, “So, Captain, didn’t your mother ever teach you? If you don’t have something nice to say, don’t say it at all? Unless you either forgot in your time during the ice, or that saying simply didn’t exist back then.”

He paused, slightly enjoying the expressions painted on the Rogue Avengers’ face. He spoke, “Now, I don’t know who you think you are showing up here after Germany, but you all have some nerve. Especially you Captain Rogers.” 

The other Avengers gave each other curious looks, unsure of what the teenager who certainly had a lot to say was referring or implying. Natasha spoke up, not liking the rather guilty expression painted across her friend’s face. “Rogers, what is he talking about?”

Steve remained silent, while Peter stood there leaning back and arms crossed speaking, “So let me get this straight here. You, get upset whenever Tony hides stuff from the team, but when you do the same, it’s okay? Ever read the definition of a hypocrite?”

Steve felt an unwelcome blush creep up his cheeks because like it or not the kid was right. So he blurted out the best response he could come up with. “At least I didn’t make a war robot bent on destroying humanity.” 

Peter scoffed, “First of all, Ultron was meant to save the world, but it didn’t work. Just like how you planned on saving Barnes in the 1900s, only to let him be subject to seventy years of brainwashing and torture. Guess things don’t always work out right? And the same guilt that haunts you, does haunt him. Only he pretends to have this ego, because if he did, no one would like an emotional, caring billionaire. That just wouldn’t be something for the press to get all riled up about. And, humans make mistakes Steven. Like Barnes made mistakes, and Wanda, no offense, you’re super cool and all, but you messed up too. It’s in our programming.”

He paused speaking, “As for the second part. So creating what you label as a murder bot, with a trusted ally is terrible, and unworthy of trust. And suddenly, Tony, only Tony is blamed and treated like he was Ultron himself.  _ We are not necessarily the things we make Captain Rogers. _ ” 

His tone became more venomous, “But keeping a secret, that you attacked Tony for reasonably responding to the fact that the guy you were protecting, was the same man who killed his parents. And the man who he trusted, even after Germany, knew all this time and probably would have never told him. And beating him to bits, nearly killing him, and leaving him to freeze in the wasteland of Siberia? Smart move there.”

The other Rogue Avengers quickly turned to Steve in confusion. Natasha spoke harshly, “Steve, is this true? Don’t you dare lie to me, to us.” 

Steve couldn’t say the words, shame crawling up his veins and all he could do was helplessly nod. 

Peter continued, ‘And then you have the audacity to hide this from your teammates on your adventures. Let me make one thing  _ very clear _ to you Captain Rogers, I am not something originated from Tony’s playboy days, he might have been drunk, but he knew something called protection, something I’m very sure you’re unaware of. And for some reason, that I would very much like to know why, you think that Tony is going to drop everything to help you guys because?”

None of the Rogue Avengers were able to meet anyone’s eyes, keeping their saddened, ashamed, guilt-ridden expressions onto the floor, waiting for someone to hopefully, not answer. 

But the Captains have an urge to always be right. 

And so they must have their final word in. 

_ Old habits, die hard. _

  
  


The Captain pipes up, hoping he sounds more confident than what he thinks his voice projects, “Because we’re the Avengers. We are still his friends.” 

Peter spoke, “I’m not going to lie to you, but you’re so wrong. An Avenger is someone who sticks up for what they believe is right, respects other decisions. The other Avengers might have left, instead of the lot of you being civil and having a conversation, but no, violence, am I right?” 

He takes a step towards Steve, even though the boy is a whole foot shorter than him, he can’t help but shrink in fear as the boy speaks, “For someone who proclaims themselves the Captain of America, you sure do capture our worst side.”

“So, as much as I’d love to continue this conversation, you better get out of here before Secretary Ross comes in, and in these times, the best egolistical term to call is a prick. So, skedaddle!

  
  



End file.
